Shugesh (Dragon Ball Series)
Shugesh (パンブーキン, Panbūkin) is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army and one of the members of Bardock's team, along with Borgos, Fasha and Tora. His Japanese name is a pun on "pumpkin," well fitting his overweight physique. Personality Like the other members of his team Shugesh has a high degree of camaraderie with his teammates. He is also a ruthless and skilled fighter. He has a sense of honor too. Biography Bardock - The Father of Goku While battling in Great Ape form in Planet Kanassa, his cheek is cut by a Ki Blast from a Kanassan to which he retaliates by crushing the Kanassan under his foot. He remarks that morning that he remembers "the crusty little devil that gave me this." As he rubs the cut on his cheek. Later, he tackles another Kanassan after he hit Bardock in the back of the neck. He remarks that the news of the change in Bardock's brain wave patterns doesn't sound good and that the crew should handle their next mission on their own. Tora agrees and bids farewell to Bardock and the team leaves. After the team destroys Planet Meat's inhabitants, Shugesh is the first of his teammates to be killed by Dodoria and his elite under Frieza's orders. Power level According to Dragon Ball Carddass, Shugesh's power level is 4,200. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Massive Catapult – Shugesh's special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. He charges a red aura and slams into the opponent. * Knee Strike – Used to tackle the Kanassan who attacked Bardock. * Gigantic Stomp – Used as a Great Ape to kill the Kanassan who wounded him. * SP Fighting Pose 1 (2) – Used in Dragon Ball SD. Transformation Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Shugesh can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). He used this ability while on Planet Kanassa. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Shugesh's face is shown whenever Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans. Shugesh's first appearance as a playable character is in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. He also is playable (in his base and Great Ape form) in Dokkan Battle, in which (since it was released outside of Japan) is makes his debut to European and American players. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Takeshi Watabe * FUNimation dub: Chris Rager * AB Group dub: Ed Marcus * French dub: Eric Legrand * Hebrew dub: Dov Reiser Trivia * The physical change may also be a pun of his name. Like Bardock and Toma, Panbukin's original name given to him by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru (パンプキン, Panpukin) was not completely changed in the final draft by Akira Toriyama. * In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design of Bardock's Team, Shugesh/Panbukin was drawn with a more Nappa-like structure. For example, he was much taller and had an equal muscle mass. He was later changed into the "pumpkin" resembling figure he is now, for reasons that Akira Toriyama said that he wanted Saiyans to have more "distinguishing features" (Akira Toriyama drew the final draft of Bardock's team). * He is not the first Saiyan character to be called "Panbukin", this name was also used for Scarface in the Japanese dub. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Allies